Broken Blossom
by High Summoner Sakura
Summary: Sakura has been unfairly banished from Konoha and she wants to prove her innocence. Whats this have to do with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru? Read to find out! Pairings undecided. Rated for language.
1. Banishment

A/N: I know I should be working on _The Cherry Blossom Reborn_ but this idea kept coming back to me when I tried to write the next chapter so I decided to post it as a story. I'm so sorry for not updating my other story but I've been really busy with practice for a figure skating competition and test and stuff so I'll try to update my other story soon!

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashbacks_

-

-

-

-

-

A figure walked through the forest. She had long hair the color of her namesake, Sakura blossoms. Her lips were plump, though usually set into a sunny smile, were quivering as if trying to hold back tears.

She had skin the color of porcelain, free of the scars that usually adjourned a ninja's body. She wore simple clothes, a red baggy long sleeve shirt, baggy black capris and her ninja shoes. Her clothes gave to hint as to the body that they were hiding. The only thing that you could see was a small piece of her toned legs, tempting you to want to see the rest of her body.She had her kunai pouch on her right leg where it always was. Two katanas were strapped onto her waist catching the moonlight with their holsters and reflecting it back to the sky.

Her hitatae was in her hand concealing her village symbol. He eyes were a clear emerald, showing each emotion that she felt. Her eyes currently showed the emotion of anguish, the anguish of your loved ones betraying you. She carried a backpack and she looked as though she was just wandering aimlessly down the forest path. Her mind wasn't in the present, it was reminiscing events of the past.

Flashback

"_Bitch! Why would you do that? Natsumi would never try to do anything like that!" Naruto yelled at Sakura with a look of complete disgust._

_A girl was standing behind Naruto with a look of contempt on her face. She had blonde that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a red tank top that barely covered anything and black shorts that could be called underwear. In short she was dressed as a slut. _

_Sakura looked at Naruto pleading with him. "Naruto, you know that I would never try to do something like that! You've known me longer than this Natsumi person, yet you hold her word above my own."_

_Kakashi, who was standing next to Naruto spoke up. "Shut up! Why would the lovely Natsumi try to do something like that? You're just jealous that Natsumi is better than you in every way! She isn't weak and a burden to the team. She's strong, pretty, and everything you're not!"_

Suddenly the memory cut to another one. Now they were in the hokage tower. Sakura was standing in front of the village elders.

_The elders looked down at Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, you have committed a serious crime of attempted theft and treason against the village of Konohagakure. As punishment you are hereby banished from this village and are to be considered a missing-nin!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. 'They're seriously going to banish me?!'_

The memory blurred and it cut to another memory. Sakura was standing in front of the village gates, with all of her 'friends' behind her.

_Tenten leaned towards Neji and asked, "Why didn't they sentence her to death?"_

_Neji looked at Sakura with a look of pure loathing, "She isn't worth killing besides, even if she is a missing-nin, she's too weak to do anything. She only focused on her looks and not training, I don't even know why she became a ninja. She probably couldn't even beat a squirrel in battle."_

_Both Tenten and Neji laughed, not caring that Sakura heard everything they had said. Everyone was saying the same type of things, uncaring that their cherry blossom was breaking under their harsh words. _

_Tsunade stood in front of Sakura looking at her with a look of indifference, "Haruno Sakura, you are hereby a missing-nin and if you are spotted by Konoha you will be killed on the spot." _

_The elders took Sakura's hitate and dragged a kunai across the village symbol, officially declaring her status as a missing-nin. _

_Tsunade took the hitate from the elders and turned back to Sakura, "Take your hitate and don't come back. No one wants to see you here ever again."_

_Sakura took her hitate and Tsunade backed away from Sakura like she had the plague. Sakura walked towards to gates, her bangs covering the expression on her face. _

_Right before she stepped to the other side of the gate she turned around. With her bangs still covering her face she looked at everyone gathered at the gates, "You people have replaced me so easily. I gave everything for you and in return you replace me with someone else so easily, it breaks my heart. Was I really that unimportant to you that you can replace me with a snap of your fingers? Was I that insignificant that you don't care about me right now? Was I just a toy to play with until I got old and boring? My heart has been ripped too many times; I don't think that I can repair it now. I'm broken and I will stay that way. I will prove my innocence to you people and clear my name, that is my final promise to you. Well, Sayonara."_

_A gust of wind blew and Sakura's bangs flew out of her face to reveal her expression. There were tears streaming down her face but that wasn't what made almost everyone flinch. No, it was the expression in her eyes, one of complete and utter despair and pain. As if you had kicked a defenseless puppy repeatedly in the same spot over and over and over again._

_Before they could examine her expression more though, she disappeared from their sight, leaving everyone thinking, 'did we make the wrong choice?' They soon shook off that thought and turned back to their village to resume their lives, ignoring the feeling that they were missing something._

End Flashback

'_No, I won't think of those memories. I fulfill my promise and prove my innocence, even though I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to the life before this.' _

'**Ne, cheer up Outer-chan. We'll prove to those people that we are innocent and that we are irreplaceable. They'll regret ever banishing us from Konoha, SHANNARO!'**

Sakura gave Inner Sakura a small sad smile, though more happy than she thought she could muster at the moment, _'Hai, we will.'_

Then, without realizing that she was talking out loud said, "Too bad they didn't know I'm no longer weak, I'm much stronger than they think. The villagers used to tell me I, supposedly, surpassed Tsunade."

Then in a quieter voice said, "And unlocked something I never thought I could, though I never got the chance to tell them since I was banished before I could."

'**Hey Outer-chan, we have to find somewhere to sleep, I'm tired.'**

'_Ok, I see a small cave up ahead.'_

Sakura walked up to some rocks. She went around the largest one and behind it was a small cave. She entered the cave and set down her backpack.

She took out a sleeping bag out of it and laid it down a little ways from a small circle of rocks. She exited the cave and soon came back with an armful of wood. She made a small pile of wood in the small circle of rocks. Then she quickly preformed a series of hand seals and whispered, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."

A small ball of fire came out of her mouth and went to the wood instantly igniting it into flames and brightening the cave. Sakura stared at the fire, mesmerized on how they seemed to be alive. She soon fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares.

The next morning

Sakura woke up and gathered her things. She exited out the entrance and headed toward the forest path. Next to the path was a river, a strong current prevented Sakura from bathing in it.

'_So, where should we go?'_

'**Hmmm…I think we should go to Yukigakure.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Well other ninja might be after us, we were in the bingo book last time I checked. They wouldn't think of going to Yukigakure, they think that you hate the snow and cold weather since we lived in warm Konoha.'**

'_Wow, good idea. That's one of the few good ideas that I have ever heard you say in my life. Well when we get to Yukigakure, we'll think of a way to prove our innocence.'_

'**Yeah, you go Outer-chan!'**

Suddenly kunai flew from the bushes, right towards Sakura. Sakura blocked them and sent them into the bushes. Cries of pain were heard and three shinobi jumped into the clearing. Sakura looked at them, "There were four chakra signatures, where is the fourth one?"

She took a senbon needle from her boot and played with it for a second, suddenly she threw it into the tree that was behind her. The sound of metal on metal rang through the forest and a fourth shinobi joined the other three. He eyed her and then said, "So, is a little kitten lost in the forest? Don't worry we like little kittens, we'll take good care of you."

Sakura just stared at them, "Well this little kitten isn't a little kitten, it's a fully fledged tiger, and this tiger has a mean bite."

She vanished from the four shinobi's views. The four shinobi spread out and looked around them in an attempt to find her. Four kunai with exploding tags attached to them flew towards the shinobi. They jumped out of the way, in the process getting bunched into a group.

Sakura appeared in front of them, already starting hand signs, "Kanashibari no jutsu." The four ninja suddenly found that they were immobilized and were at the complete mercy of Sakura. She jumped into the air and rapidly, so that you almost couldn't see her performing them, preformed hand signs yelling, "Katon: karyuu endan!"

A giant dragon mad entirely out of fire flew from Sakura's mouth and towards the four shinobi. As soon as the dragon was completed she was performing another set of hand signs and yelled, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" A giant water dragon rose from the river nearby and also headed towards the four shinobi.

The two dragons met and, instead of hitting each other and canceling out, created a dragon of both water and fire. The dragon hit the four ninja full force, killing all of them. Sakura landed on the fround next to their corpses and looked at the hitates. _'Hmm… shinobi from Kiragakure. Must be low level considering they couldn't avoid my kanashibari no jutsu.'_

'**See I told you ninja would be after you!'**

'_Yeah I know.'_

'**Well get moving, who knows how many more might come, especially since you're low on chakra!'**

'_Hai hai, I didn't know that my Chieagan used so much chakra. I have to build up my stamina.'_

She jumped up into the trees and started to move away from the four shinobi corpses, unaware of the two shadows that were following her the entire time. "Interesting, performing high level jutsus, I wonder how she would manage with harder ninja."

"Yeah, no wonder we were sent to get her." The two figures stealthily followed Sakura as she jumped from branch to branch towards the edge of the forest. As she jumped from branch to branch she talked with Inner Sakura. _'So, is there anything that we need to get at the next village?'_

'**We need to get some more senbon needles and exploding tags, and get our katanas that we have in the scroll.'**

'_Ok, there's a village up ahead, I'll go buy some senbon needles and exploding tags there. As for our katanas, we'll have to wait until I have more chakra.'_

Sakura stopped at the edge of the forest. A few yards away there was a small village, not big enough that they needed guards but big enough that they probably had a weapons shop somewhere inside. Sakura preformed hand signs and whispered "Henge no jutsu."

Her appearance started to change rapidly. Instead of her long cherry blossom pink hair, she had black hair that was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes changed from a clear emerald to an azure blue. Her clothes changed also, she now wore a baggy red short sleeve top and baggy white shorts. Her arms were wrapped in bandages and her kunai holster was still in its respective spot. _'There, now they won't recognize me.'_

'**Nice job Outer-chan, though I like our hair long rather than short.'**

'_Yes well, it's only temporary.'_

Sakura entered the village and soon found the weapons shop. She bought senbon needles and exploding tags along with some more kunai and shuriken and some soilder pills. _'Never know when you might need some of these.'_She paid for her things and exited the village. She went back into the forest and canceled the jutsu. _'Ok, now I'm really low on chakra.'_

'**You shouldn't have used such powerful jutsus on those shinobi back there, a simple Katon: housenka no jutsu or something like that would have sufficed. Even though that dragon combo was pretty cool.'**

'_It was like my hands preformed the seals by themselves. I never consciously did those hand seals, I don't think I ever knew those jutsus.'_

'**Well it was still cool, though how long do you think you can stay conscious?'**

'_A couple hours at most, maybe less.'_

As Sakura talked to her inner, she was unconsciously walking. As she was walking she didn't notice the two figures in her path. She bumped into them and fell to the ground. When she looked up the first thing she saw was a cloak with red clouds on it. _'Hey look the Akatsuki…' _

'**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HEY LOOK THE AKATSUKI?!' THEY ARE S-RANKED CRIMINALS, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALARMED!?'**

'_Why would they want me? I have nothing to offer that they know of.'_

She looked to their faces and was surprised at which members she found, _'Hey look it's Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. Wonder what they're doing all the way over here.'_

Both figures looked at her though Itachi, surprisingly, was the one who spoke. "Haruno Sakura, missing-nin, you are invited to join the organization known as Akatsuki."

-

-

-

-

-

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire element: grand fireball technique): A technique where the user builds up chakra in their chest and blows a large ball of fire from their mouth.

Kanashibari no jutsu (Temporary paralysis technique): Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack.

Katon: Karyuu endan (Fire element: Fire dragon flame blast): A jutsu that sends an enormous stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the user's mouth.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water element: Water dragon blast): Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards the user's opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu, unless used by an extremely powerful ninja, can only be performed when near a large amount of water.

Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique): The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Fire element: Pheonix fire technique): A technique wher the user blows multiple fireballs from his mouth. It can also be combined with throwing weapons, which creates weapons engulfed in flames.

-

Sayonara: Good bye

Hai: yes, yeah

-

Well that's the first chapter, as always review and I'll write the next chapter of _The Cherry Blossom Reborn _soon, now that this story won't keep interrupting me. Well until next time, ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

A/N: Hey I'm back! This story is kinda just a break from my other one so my updates might be a little irregular. I already had the idea for this chapter so that's why I'm updating so fast. The next chapter might take longer cause I am doing this off the top of my head and I don't know what to put in it but for now reviews!

**Thatrandomkid: **First reviewer! Sorry for the OOC Kakashi, but I'm glad that you like my story!

**Reader ninja: **I'll try not to overpower Sakura too much and with the OOC Akatsuki, though it might happen anyways. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Itasaku29:** Thanks for reviewing; I'm so glad that you like my story!

**Nicaraguacubana: **I'm glad that you like my story idea!

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: **Yes I know Konoha is evil is this story! I'm glad that you liked the humor that I put in the end of the chapter!

**Blossomheartxoxo: **Thanks for reviewing this story too! I'll try with Itachi Sakura.

"Talking"

"**Zetsu's dark side"**

"_Zetsu's light side."_

'_thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I asked how much it was and I got a 1 with a lot of zeros behind it.

Here is chapter 2!

-

-

-

-

-

Instead of looking at Itachi and Kisame surprised, Sakura just looked at the in question. _'Wonder why they want me'_

'**Aren't you even alarmed?! The S-rank organization Akatsuki wants you to join them!'**

'…_.no should I be?'_

'**Gah! Are you becoming emotionless?!'**

'_No, I think that some of my emotions are suppressed that's all.'_

'**Well, I still have my emotions coughsanitycough, and I say you should run!'**

'_But, I want to know why they want me to join.'_

'**Screw that! They might want to kill you and this is just a trick! I say run like hell from here!'**

'_No, now if you don't be quiet for a little while then I'll lock you back in your little box.'_

'**Ok ok, I'll be quiet I don't want to go back into my box! It's so small and dark!'**

'_Good'_

"Why do you want me to join the Akatsuki? If you want me as bait for the kyuubi, then find someone else. He won't come for me, no one in Konoha will."

Kisame looked at Sakura in surprise, why wasn't she scared of them? Last time Kisame and Itachi checked, which was a long time ago, she was fiercely loyal to Konoha, which made her an enemy of Akatsuki.

Shaking off the surprise Kisame looked at Sakura with a grin, showing all of his sharp teeth. "Leader-sama told us to get you to join Akatsuki, or at least bring you to the main base. You don't have to give us your answer now but, are you going to come willingly or do we have to use force?"

Kisame's smile widened at the thought of using force and potentially cutting off a limb or two. Sakura looked deep in thought. _'Ne, they might be useful for our innocence proving.'_

'…**.the Akatsuki, enemy of Konoha, help you with finding your innocence? Yeah, you'll look real innocent helping them, and killing citizens of Konoha.'**

'_Well, they might or might not know what I want to do. I'll just use their files on ninja to check some information. Their files are likely to be more detailed than files in a hidden village and it'll be much easier to get to.'_

'…**Fine but, their base better be nice, I am not staying if some freakin' cave somewhere.'**

"I'll come to the base with you willingly. It's better than being dragged there."

Itachi looked at Sakura, "Follow us then."

They jumped up into the trees behind Sakura, looking back at her signaling her to follow. _'They have got to be kidding me. I don't have enough chakra after doing Katon: Karyuu endan then a Suiton: suiryuudan _

_no jutsu and then still performing a henge no jutsu. I'm surprised that I've stayed conscious this long. If I faint you will stay in my head, no coming out!'_

'**Ok ok, we don't want to reveal anything we don't have to until they tell us to or ask us.'**

'_Exactly.'_

Sakura took a few steps towards the trees but her vision started to turn black. Sakura started to fall towards the ground unconscious but Itachi caught her before she could. Looking down at her he sighed, _'She wasted too much chakra earlier.'_ Complaining about how she wasted her chakra not about how he now had to carry her.

He picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the tree with Kisame. They set off towards their base in rain country. While they were traveling Itachi got to examine Sakura. With her emotional mask off she looked quite innocent, none of the past events disfiguring her face. Itachi got an odd feeling in his stomach though he passed it off as hunger.

A strand of hair fell into her face and Itachi unconsciously brushed it away. Itachi was interested in this kunoichi, last time they checked she had trained and surpassed Tsunade, inheriting her medical jutsus and superhuman strength. She was a jounin though her knowledge of jutsus was limited to the medical jutsus that she was taught and some genjutsus.

Yet despite that fact she somehow used a highly advanced jutsus against those ninja from Kirigakure. Itachi had a feeling that the kunoichi was hiding something besides her body. That was another thing that piqued Itachi's interest. Why was she hiding her body, even in her henge she hid her body with baggy clothes.

There was much more to Sakura than Itachi knew about and he was going to find out.

Kisame looked at the unconscious kunoichi in Itachi's arms and couldn't help but feel jealous. _'Why does Itachi get to hold the hot girl?'_

Indeed Sakura was quite beautiful, or at least her face was. Kisame couldn't see much more of her body besides her face. All Kisame could see of her body was part of her legs. The muscles in her legs were toned, not so much so that she had guy legs, just enough so that they looked nicely toned.

They looked like the color of porcelain and just as fragile too. There were no scars on her legs to disfigure them, though she was a medic nin so that was to be expected. Kisame wanted to see more of her body and made a mental not to speak with Konan about her uniform.

At the speed they were traveling at they soon arrived at the main base entrance. In front of them was a large boulder, Kisame stepped forward and channeled chakra into a crevice in the boulder. For a few moments nothing happened then, the boulder started to move aside and Itachi and Kisame stepped inside. As soon as they had stepped inside, the boulder moved back to its previous place.

A few hours later

Sakura opened her eyes. She sat up and looked down at herself. She still wore the same clothes that she had on when she saw Itachi and Kisame. Satisfied that no one had changed her, she looked at the room she slept in.

The room was fairly large. There was a door to the left and right of her. A large sliding door with a mirror o it was by the bed. Directly beside the bed was a window with a ledge that Sakura could sit on if she wanted to.

The walls were painted a dark red and the carpet was black. The bed that Sakura slept on had black satin sheets and a large red comforter. _'Red and black, how did I know?'_

'**Wonder when someone is going to come and check if we are awake?'**

'_I don't know, I might as well pretend that I'm still the same as in Konoha though, right?'_

'**They won't be so suspicious of you if you do.'**

'_Right.'_

The doorknob started to turn and Sakura plastered a fake smile onto her face, though it wasn't as bright as it used to be, it was still pretty impressive. The door was opened to reveal Kisame. He looked slightly surprised at Sakura's smiling face, but quickly brushed it off. "I see that you're awake now. Since you're still dressed, Leader-sama wants to see you."

"Ok."

Sakura followed Kisame out of her room and down the hallway. As they were walking Sakura looked at the hallway, it was brightly lit with large hanging chandeliers. The floor was made out of a dark color wood and the walls were painted black with a wide red horizontal stripe running through it.

There were many wooden doors on either side of the hall; each door had intricate carvings on the frame. _'Does this satisfy you so far?'_

'**Yes! Did you see how big our room was?! It was huge, though we have to fix it up a little, too much red and black.'**

'_Ok, so now you're telling me to join the Akatsuki?'_

'**Now I don't really care, you can make your own choice. If you say yes though we are changing the room color scheme, red and black is so boring.'**

'_Ok.'_

In the time that Sakura was talking to her Inner, they had arrived at an impressive double door. There was a carving of two dragons intertwining around each other and encircling a moon at the top. Little gold embellishments made it the most impressive door Sakura had seen so far.

Kisame opened the door and entered the room, Sakura following closely behind him. Kisame sat at an empty seat at a large table in front of Sakura. There was light on the table but the figures themselves were bathed in shadows.

Sakura stood awkwardly in front of the doorway, staring back at everyone that was staring at her. The silhouette at the head of the table soon spoke, "Haruno Sakura, you have been invited to join the organization, Akatsuki. You would be our medic and go on mission with other members. We request you answer now, would you like to join or not?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I'll accept on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"I will not kill any of my friends I Konoha. I'll do any other infiltration missions or anything else."

'**Why won't you kill any of those bastards Sakura?!'**

'_If I do then there won't be anyone to prove my innocence to would there?'_

The silhouette at the head of the table said, "Ok, and your other condition?"

"I get any missions you have concerning Orochimau." Sakura spat out his name like it was poison.

"Why d you want to get any mission concerning Orochimaru? Do you want to save Itachi's little brother?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Why does everyone think that?'_

'**Duh, you loved him and still, slightly VERY slightly, do.'**

'_Whatever, I only want him to go back to Konoha of his own free will to make everyone else happy. Then their lives will be complete, they got rid of the weakling and got back their precious Sasuke.'_

'**Don't think that! They'll start to miss you and once you prove your innocence they'll want you back, though I don't know if you would want to go back.'**

'_You're right, they'll be sorry for what they did to me.'_

Sakura spoke in an emotionless voice, "I simply have a point to prove to him and to Konoha."

The silhouette was silent for a few moments, "I'll accept your conditions, welcome to the Akatsuki Sakura."

The silhouette that sat next to the person at the head of the table jumped up and yelled, "YES!! I'm not the only girl in the Akatsuki now!" The silhouette stood up, "I have to do some work, and you can turn on the rest of the lights and introduce yourselves. Then Konan, you can give her the uniform made for her."

The silhouette walked to a door to the right of Sakura, before he opened it he turned to Sakura, "I'm Pein by the way." Then he walked through the door. The lights came on and a woman with blue hair and dark azure eyes ran up to Sakura, "Hey, I'm Konan and I'm glad that there is finally another girl in the Akatsuki, I was getting tired of all these men."

Sakura fake smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm also relieved that there is another girl in the Akatsuki. Now I have a pranking buddy." Konan smiled, she definitely liked this girl. Suddenly Sakura was knocked off her feet by a man with black spiky hair and an orange mask with a black swirl covering his face. "Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is glad that pretty lady joined!"

"I'm glad that I joined too Tobi-san."

Sakura said while patting his head. Before Tobi could reply, he was lifted off her and a "Get off her Tobi, un" was heard.

A man with his long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail was holding Tobi by the back of his collar. His bangs were covering his left eye and his visible eye was a clear baby blue. He turned to Sakura, "My name is Deidara, un. I like art and think it's a bang, un."

Tobi was currently trying to get out of Deidara's grasp. "Deidara-sempai, let go of Tobi! Tobi was only being a good boy and saying hello to Sakura-chan!"

Deidara glared at Tobi and hit on the top of his head, "Shut up, un! You were going to crush her with your weight, un!"

Tobi rolled around on the ground, holding a large bump on his head, his face was probably crying chibi tears. "Why did Deidara-sempai hit Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" Sakura started to feel sorry for Tobi, ignoring the fact that she probably barely had enough chakra to do this she called to Tobi, "Hey Tobi come here."

Tobi crawled over to Sakura, "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Sit still for a moment."

Tobi sat in front of Sakura completely still. Sakura did a few quick hand seals and put her hands together and a green light emitted from them. She placed them over the bump on Tobi's head and in moments the bump was gone. Tobi felt the top of his head, when he found there was no injury he jumped up and pulled Sakura into a bear hug, "Thank you Sakura-chan! Tobi is happy that Tobi's head doesn't hurt anymore!"

Sakura was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Deidara glared at Tobi again, "Tobi let go of her, un. You're going to strangle her, un."

Tobi immediately let Sakura go, and she fell onto her hands and knees and started gulping in air. Tobi knelt beside Sakura, "Tobi is sorry Sakura-chan!"

Sakura finished catching her breath then turned to Tobi, "It's ok Tobi, I'm still alive."

"Yay! Sakura-chan doesn't hate Tobi!"

He proceeded to run around the room in celebration. Itachi and Kisame knew they didn't have to introduce themselves so they only nodded their heads in a hello then stood to the side.

A man walked up to Sakura and held out his hand. Sakura took it and he pulled her onto her feet. _"Nice to meet you, _**my name is Zetsu." **The left side of him was white and the right side was black. He had dark green hair and a large venus fly trap encasing him. When he talked it seemed like his voice changed to a slightly darker tone at the end of his sentence.

"Nice to meet you too Zetsu-san." Zetsu stepped aside and a man with white on black eyes and a mask covering the lower part of his face stepped up to Sakura. "My name is Kakuzu and don't even think about touching my money."

Sakura blinked in surprise, "I wasn't planning on touching your money." Kakuzu nodded and stepped aside. A man with silver hair and pretty purple eyes stepped up, "My name's Hidan, nice to fucking meet you bitch."

Sakura just sweat dropped instead of getting angry, "Ok nice to meet you, I take it you like to swear a lot?"

Hidan gave Sakura a grin, "Damn straight."

"Ok…"

The last member of the Akatsuki stepped up to Sakura. He had short red hair and brown eyes. "Nice to meet you again Sakura-san."

Sakura tilted her head at him, hard in thought, "Where have I seen you before?" The whole Akatsuki sweat dropped, did she really forget that she almost killed this man? _'Hmmm…I've seen this guy somewhere before….where was it?'_

'**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS SASORI, THE GUY THAT YOU KILLED WITH CHIO-BAASAMA!'**

'_Hmm…Sasori…..I don't think I know who you are talking about.'_

'**THIS IS THE GUY THAT HELPED KILL GAARA! HE USES PUPPETS, HELL HE IS A PUPPET! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER HIM!?'**

'…_no should i?'_

'**I can't believe you.'**

'…_.OH! I know who you're talking about. The guy I killed right?'_

'**Thank god you remember, yes that is the same guy.'**

Sakura looked at Sasori, "Hey wait….didn't I kill you?"

"Yes but I was resurrected."

"Oh, that must be nice. Glad to have you back in this world Sasori-san." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. Sasori blinked at Sakura, surprised that she wasn't yelling he was supposed to be dead. He was certainly interested I this kunoichi in more way than one, though it looked like everyone else was too. They couldn't take their eyes off her.

Konan clapped her hands, "Ok Sakura, let's give you your uniform that Sasori designed." Sakura turned to Konan, "Ok, let's go."

They exited and walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door that had lilies carved on the doorframe. Konan opened the door and stepped inside and Sakura followed her. The door was the same as the one Sakura had. Konan walked over to a large sliding door with a mirror on it and opened it revealing a closet.

She took a wrapped package from a shelf in the closet and closed the door. She unwrapped the package and showed the outfit to Sakura. It was a strapless dress that would stop at mid thigh and was made out of the same material as the Akatsuki cloak. There were kimono like sleeves that weren't attached to the dress that would stop at the upper arm.

There were a pair of dark red biker shorts to wear under the dress and a pair of boots, much like the ones Sakura had worn in Konoha. There was an Akatsuki ring with the kanji for blossom on the ring. Sakura stared at the outfit then yelled, "There is no way I'm wearing a dress!"

'**Aw cmon, it's so cute!'**

'_No freaking way!'_

Konan chased Sakura around the room saying, "Come on, it'll look so cute on you!"

"No way!"

Konan stopped chasing Sakura, "Fine, I'll let you wear the regular Akatsuki cloak for now but you'll have to eventually wear this outfit."

Sakura thought for a moment, "I'll wear that in a week, deal?"

Konan smiled, "Deal!"

'**Why don't you want to wear that outfit, it's awesome!'**

'_I still need to get over those insults from Konoha.'_

'**Ok, I see why but at least you're going to wear it in a week!'**

'_That was because it was probably the longest time you were going to let me go without wearing it.'_

'**Yup!'**

Konan was currently looking through her closet for another cloak. "I know I have another one somewhere in here… aha!"

Konan pulled out a cloak and some other things and handed them to Sakura. "Here try these on."

Sakura took the articles of clothing and walked into the bathroom. She soon came out; she wore a black tank top with a fishnet top covering it. She wore a pair of black biker shorts that went down to her mid thighs. Her Akatsuki cloak covered all of this though it was slightly too big, the sleeves covered her hands. Only the tips of her fingers poked out from her sleeve. Basically the cloak still concealed her figure. She wore her regular ninja shoes and her hitate around her neck.

Konan looked at Sakura, "The cloak is slightly too big, I'll have Sasori fix it."

"No, I like it like this." Sakura looked at Konan with big watery puppy dog eyes looking so cute.

Konan couldn't take the cuteness and squealed and hugged her. "Ok, I'll let you keep I like that, I can't say no to that face!"

Konan let go of Sakura, who was, once again, getting chocked. Sakura gasped for air then let out a large yawn, "I'm tired; I think I still need to recover my chakra. Especially because I did that medical jutsu."

Konan resisted the urge to glomp Sakura again when she yawned, she was too cute for her own good. "Ok, you room is four door down from mine."

Sakura thanked her and said good night, then opened the door to see all of the Akatsuki males, save Pein, outside of Konan's door. Sakura gave them a questioning looked before shrugging and walking to her room.

As soon as she was in her room, the males turned to Konan, Deidara was the first to speak. "Why wasn't she wearing the other uniform, un?"

Before Konan could speak, Hidan spoke, "I wanted to fucking see her in it!"

Konan sighed, "She reacted horribly at the thought of wearing a dress so I let her wear the cloak. She said that she would wear the other outfit in a week. Right now she is going to sleep and so should you."

Konan shut her door and the males dispersed, grumbling about how unfair life was.

With Sakura

Sakura lay in her bed in a black tank top and white pajama pants that were slightly large. _'The Akatsuki aren't bad. Though faking a smile through the whole day was slightly tiring.'_

'**Yeah well maybe you won't have to someday.'**

'_Yeah maybe, I do think that some of the Akatsuki are slightly odd.'_

'**Some of them? Slightly? Ok here's what I got, blue shark man, emotionless dude, the leader I don't know much about, obsessed origami girl, a man that talks in third person and wears a mask, a guy that looks like a girl and likes to blow stuff up and, a freakin' puppet! Though they all have one thing in common.'**

'_And that would be what?'_

'**THEY ARE ALL SO HOT! COMPLETE EYE CANDY!'**

'_They are?'_

'**You really didn't notice?'**

'_No, and I still don't'_

'**You're hopeless'**

'_Well, I'm hopeless with sleep until you are quiet.'_

'**Ok, I know when you want me to shut up.'**

'_Not shut up, just stay quiet.'_

Sakura slowly drifted off into sleep, now that her Inner was being quiet.

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, so that was the second chapter, hope you liked it. Don't forget to read my other story _The Cherry Blossom Reborn_ and vote in the poll I have for it. As always review until next time, ja ne!

High summoner sakura


	3. New job and sparring

A/N: Hey people I'm back so soon! Well I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter of my other story and my mom doesn't give me enough time on the computer so I decided to post the next chapter of this story instead. Sorry for the short and crappy fight scene, I'll go back and fix it another time. Ugh, my life is so busy I have a figure skating competition next Sunday and I feel sick today but you don't want to know about my personal life so for now, reviews!

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: **Whee, first reviewer on this chapter! Yes I think all of the Akatsuki guys or so hot! –drools- anyways thanks for reviewing!

**NinjaSakura45: **I'm glad that you liked my story! )

**Dreamergirl92813: **Thanks for reviewing, I updated soon!

**Blossomheartxoxo: **wow, you reviewed both of my stories! I'm so happy, though this chapter doesn't have much Itasaku I'll try in the next chapter.

**Thatrandomkid: **I'm glad that you though the last chapter was funny! I don't really know much about the personalities of the Akatsuki members either; I just thought that Konan should be bubbly! :3

"talking"

"**Zetsu's dark side."**

"_Zetsu's light side"_

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

Disclaimer: Seriously stop thinking I own Naruto, that is only in my dreams and even then I don't!

Here is chapter 3!

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura felt a constant and incessant poking at her back. She turned over and opened her eyes and came face to face with Tobi, who was kneeling beside her bed. She glanced at the small digital clock next to her bed; it read 11:30pm.

Not very awake, or else she would probably be yelling at Tobi for waking her up so late at night, she sat up and rubbed her eye to rid herself of some of the sleepiness. "Nani Tobi? What are you doing here? It's 11:30 at night, you should be asleep right now."

'**What the hell is he doing interrupting my beauty sleep?! If I weren't so tired I would….would….would….-snore-.'**

Tobi looked at Sakura with chibi eyes, "Tobi is scared! Tobi had a scary nightmare; there were scary cheese people underneath Tobi's bed!"

Sakura sweat dropped at Tobi's childish antics. I mean come on, cheese people? "Well do you want to sleep here? That way you aren't alone…"

Tobi seemed to instantly brighten at this prospect, "Tobi will feel better if Tobi gets to stay with Sakura-chan for the night!"

Sakura gave Tobi a small, albeit very small, sincere smile. "Ok then get in. Then scary cheese people won't eat you in my room."

Sakura slid over and made room for Tobi. She was thankful that the bed was so large, it was a king sized bed. Tobi immediately climbed into the bed with Sakura, "Sakura-chan won't tell anyone that Tobi was here because he had a nightmare would she?"

"No I won't but, why don't you want anyone to know?"

"They'll make fun of Tobi; Tobi is a good boy and shouldn't be made fun of!"

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Well it's ok, I have nightmares too, I usually just listen to music to calm me down."

"Well Tobi has Sakura-chan so Tobi will be ok."

Sakura let out a small yawn, "Well, oyasumi nasai Tobi."

"Oyasumi nasai Sakura-chan."

Sakura drifted off into sleep, the last thing she knew before she went to sleep was something nuzzling into her back. Not paying any attention to it, Sakura fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning

Sakura opened her eyes and found that, sometime during the night, she and Tobi had switched spots. She was now next to the bedstead instead of the window. Tobi held Sakura's hand gently in his own, cradling it to his face and occasionally nuzzling it in his sleep.

Sakura sighed at glanced at the clock; the glowing numbers said 4:50am. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, Sakura untangled her hand from Tobi's grasp. She grabbed a teddy bear from somewhere and placed it instead of her hand in Tobi's grasp.

Tobi rolled over and cuddled the teddy bear, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't woken up Tobi. Sakura knew that Inner liked to sleep in late so Sakura didn't try to start a conversation with her, she got scary when she was sleep deprived.

A shiver ran through Sakura's body, her room was cold. She opened her closet and grabbed a large brown sweatshirt and slipped it on over her tank top. Now suitably warm she opened the door to her room and wandered down the hallway, in the opposite direction Kisame had led her down yesterday.

Since it was early there was no one else in the hallway, Sakura had it all to herself. Sakura grinned at the thought of running down the hallway screaming and waking everybody up. Putting that idea in her head for another time Sakura continued down the hallway.

Once she reached the end of the hallway, Sakura saw a large wooden staircase going upwards. She climbed the stairs and took a few steps forward. Next to the staircase was another staircase leading even higher up. In front of the staircase was a hallway with doorways on either side of it.

Sakura walked down the hallway and randomly entered a doorway. In front of her was a large dining table and to the left of the table was a large archway.

She wandered over to it and saw a huge kitchen. _'Well at least I know where to get my food. If inner was awake she would be having a ball right about now.'_

There was a clock on the stove; it said 5:30am. _'Well I could make them breakfast as a treat. That'll keep me busy for a half hour at least if not more since they are fully grown guys, that's a lot of food I have to make.'_

Back in Konoha, Sakura's teammates would always drop by her house for a free meal, bringing a friend or two or five with them. Sakura became a very talented cook in Konoha after making so many meals, mainly for eating contests between Naruto and Kiba.

She sighed at the thought of making breakfast for nine fully grown men, plus Konan and who knew how much she ate. I mean Kakashi and Naruto alone could easily polish off four pizzas, and that was on a bad day. Sakura shook her head to rid her of the thoughts of Konoha and rolled her sleeves up, _'I might as well start cooking now.'_

She walked over to the fridge and took out eggs, bacon, sausage, and a variety of juices. She set the juices on the table and set the rest of the stuff on the counter next to the stove. She turned on the stove and then got out two large oven trays. She put all the sausage on one tray and all the bacon on the other tray and put both trays into the oven.

She then walked over to the pantry and took out potatoes and pancake mix. She washed ten potatoes and poked holes in them so that they wouldn't explode while they cooked and put them into the microwave for seven minutes. She took out a three pans and set them onto the stove, not turning it on yet.

She got out two large mixing bowls and scrambled a dozen eggs, seasoning them with salt and pepper. Then she took the other bowl and made the pancake mix. Once she was done with that she turned on all the burners on the pans and sprayed them with cooking spray.

She walked to the microwave to get the potatoes and brought them over to the stove and diced them. Once the pans were hot enough, Sakura put the eggs in one, the potatoes in another, and some pancake mix in the third one.

Once the eggs were done, Sakura put them onto a large platter. The pancakes were already on a large platter and the potatoes were in a large bowl. She took the bacon and sausage out and put them onto another large plate. She had a whole loaf of bread already toasted and waiting on the already set table.

As Sakura brought the food to the table, various Akatsuki members had woken up and followed their noses to the dining room. The first one in was Deidara followed closely by Kisame. "What smells good, un?"

Sakura turned to them, just noticing their presence, "Oh, I made breakfast for you guys. I hope you like it."

Deidara and Kisame sat down at the table and drooled at the sight and smell of the food. The rest of the Akatsuki soon joined them. Pein sat at the head of the table of course, then Konan sat next to him, then Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. On the other side of Pein was Tobi then Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. It basically went like this:

Pein

Konan Tobi

Sakura Deidara

Itachi Sasori

Kisame Hidan

Zetsu Kakuzu

Pein looked at all of the food surprised, "Did you make all of this food?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I hope I made enough for everyone. I didn't know how much you guys ate so I just kinda guessed."

Everyone served themselves some of the food and started to eat. Deidara suddenly looked up as if he just remembered something, "Hey Tobi, where were you last night, un? I woke up a couple of times and you weren't in your bed, un." _'Not that I wasn't happy he didn't sleep in his bed.'_

Tobi started to play with his food, Sakura spoke up for him, "I'm sorry he slept in my room last night."

Everyone looked up at Sakura in surprise when she said that, "He woke me up saying his leg hurt so I checked to see what was wrong. He had a pulled muscle so I told him to lie down on my bed and put some relaxing chakra into his body so that he wouldn't feel the pain. After I healed him I found that he had fallen asleep so I just let him sleep there."

Itachi and Zetsu looked at Sakura like they didn't believe her but let it go, she must have a reason for lying and saving Tobi. Everyone else seemed to believe what Sakura said and continued to eat. When Sakura got up to get some water everyone glared at Tobi for their own reasons. All of the guys, save Pein, glared at him because he slept in the same room as 'their' Sakura. Konan glared at him because she was slightly overprotective of Sakura and Pein glared at Tobi just because he could.

When Sakura came back Hidan and Kakuzu were having a conversation. "At least we don't have to risk death by eating your food Hidan."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu, "What the fuck is wrong with my fucking food, Jashin-sama fucking approved of it."

Kakuzu snorted, "What's wrong with it? What isn't wrong with it, it was freaking moving on my plate I had to kill it! No one would eat it and I had to waste my fucking money to get take out, and then kill the take out delivery guy."

Hidan's glare hardened, "Yeah? Well at least I used actual food from the fridge unlike you, fucking cheapskate. You gave us fucking garbage; literally it still had all of the inedible shit in it!"

"Hey garbage doesn't use any of my money."

Sakura looked at the two arguing and looked to Konan in question, "What are they talking about?"

Konan shook her head, "Well, we take turns with the cooking and today was Hidan's turn to cook. He can't cook to save his life, not even Zetsu would eat what he made. Though when Kakuzu cooked, he just took the garbage and put it onto a plate saying it saved money. Frankly none of us can cook very well only I can make really good brownies and Itachi can make onigiri.

Konan took a bite of the light and fluffy pancake that Sakura had made, "Though I think we just found the new cook of the Akatsuki. I think everyone would agree with me when I say this is the best food we have had in like months or even years. I nominate you to be our cook, everyone who agrees raise their hand."

Every hand went up, Tobi put up both of his hands and got a bonk on the head, courtesy of Deidara. Pein looked at Sakura, "Well looks like you're our new cook and medic, congratulations."

Sakura looked sheepish and scratched the back of her neck, "Umm...thanks?"

Konan noticed that Sakura hadn't eaten anything the whole time they were sitting at the table. "Ne Sakura-chan, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No I had a few strawberries while I was cooking, I'm not very hungry in the mornings."

"Ok." Sakura stood up from the table and walked towards the door. Kisame saw her leaving, "Hey where are you going?"

Sakura turned to face him and met the curious stares of the whole Akatsuki, "Um…well, I was going to take a shower and then explore the base, unless you need me for something right now?"

Pein looked at Sakura, "Well not anything that I can think of at the moment, though if I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Ok," Sakura exited and walked down to her room. She entered and looked at the only door she hadn't opened yet. _'Well, I guess that's the bathroom.' _

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a large black shortsleeve top, black kapris, her ninja shoes, hitate, and her Akatsuki cloak. As she was gathering her clothes a voice yawned in her head, _'Good to see you are finally awake Inner, and it's only,' _Sakura glanced at the clock, _'7:00, it's a new record! You usually wake up, at the earliest, 9:00.'_

'**-yawn- Ohayo to you too. Overlooking your earlier sarcasm, did I miss anything?'**

'_Not really, we just got a new job as the Akatsuki cook, seems like no one can cook a decent meal.'_

'**Well they are S-rank criminals not 5 star chefs. Can you even imagine one of them cooking? Like Kisame standing in front of the stove wearing a –pfft- pink apron that said 'kiss the chef'?'**

'…_.No, not really.'_

'**Exactly, I mean….'**

Inner never finished her sentence because Sakura had opened the door to the bathroom. It. Was. Awesome.

There were white tiles on the floor that showed a reflection of Sakura. The walls were, surprisingly, painted light green, not red or black. To Sakura's right was the sink with a huge mirror. A glass door was 

to Sakura's left. She opened it and saw a shower directly in front of her and a sliding door to her right, there was a cabinet to her left that was filled with towels and such.

She went back out and saw why Inner had stopped talking, it wasn't the sink or the door to the shower, no it was the bathtub that shut her up. It was the size of a Jacuzzi! There were jets on the inside that would give you a massage while you relaxed. There was a stereo above the bathtub Jacuzzi thing and a panel was next to the tub, presumably to choose what song you wanted to listen to.

Next to the tub, on the side farthest from Sakura were all kinds of spa things. There was every scent of bubble bath that you could think of, colored candles, salts, and those cool gel beads that were in cute shapes. There was also a small pile of books for a reason that Sakura did not know. She wandered back to the shower room and faced the only door that she had not yet opened.

Sakura opened the sliding door and stepped inside the room. The door led to a huge walk in closet. There was brown polka dotted carpet on the floor and a three way mirror was in one corner. In the center of the closet was a large white couch, just waiting to be sat on. All of the walls were covered in clothes. They were all of the clothes that Ino had bought Sakura back in Konoha that Sakura had never gotten around to wearing.

Ino had bought Sakura tons of clothes, telling her that she needed to show off her body. Sakura never got around to wearing the clothes though, she was just way too busy to put time aside just to go out and hang at a bar or something. She had to go on missions, both as the medic and as a vital part of the team, she had to do some of Tsunade's paperwork, only because the Sannin payed her very well for this. On top of all that she still had he training sessions with her team, occasional training sessions with Tsunade that mainly consisted of Sakura reading scrolls, and her own private training time.

Inner Sakura looked at the bathroom through Sakura's eyes once again. _**'**_**Oh. My. God. This bathroom is freaking awesome.'**

Sakura gave no response, her mood darkened with thoughts of Konoha plaguing her mind. Inner Sakura attempted to cheer her outer up, **'Ne Sakura-chan, cheer up! You get to use this whole bathroom and your room is huge! This is like paradise, enjoy it! Go take a shower and then go find one of those hot Akatsuki guys and make out with them! That'll make you feel better!'**

Sakura's mood brightened a tiny fraction, _'Is that all you can think about Inner? Making out with one of the Akatsuki guys?'_

Inner Sakura gave Sakura a huge smile, **'Pretty much yeah!'**

Sakura entered the shower room again and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Once it was warm enough, she undressed and stepped into the shower. She let the water just run over her for a moment, savoring the feeling. Then she got her hair wet and reached or the shampoo.

She looked at it and saw that it was strawberry scented, her favorite scent. She never got to use this stuff, she never had enough time to buy it, it was sold at the other side of Konoha, so usually she got the unscented kind that was sold right by her house. She squeezed some of it onto her hand and gently massaged it into her hair. She rinsed it off and reached for the conditioner, it was also strawberry scented. She massaged it into her scalp and then rinsed that off too.

She then grabbed a sponge and the soap, which was rose scented her favorite floral scent, and put some on the sponge. She scrubbed her whole body and rinsed off the soap. She turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a large fluffy white towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around her body. Then she grabbed another towel and carefully towel dried her long cherry locks.

As she was drying her hair, memories of Naruto sneaking into the bathhouse with Jiraya flashed through her mind. There were also the times when he sneaked into her bathroom, or the time he had peeked at her when she was changing. Sighing Sakura put her clothes on, minus the cloak and hitate, and brushed her long hair. Then she braided it into two long braids that hung down her back. She slipped on her cloak and secured her hitate around her neck.

She stepped out of the shower room and walked over to the mirror. Sad emerald eyes looked back at her, ignoring them she looked over her outfit. There were a lot stray hairs that escaped her braid and framed her face and her Akatsuki cloak effectively hid her body. She walked out into her room and got a glance at the clock. _'7:45, I looked at the bathroom for say fifteen minutes so it took me half an hour to take a shower.'_Looking at the clock reminded her of Kakashi and how he was always late. Inner stayed quiet, sensing Sakura's melancholy mood.

Biting her bottom lip to prevent tears from falling she opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She bumped into something and closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ground. When there was none she opened her eyes and came face to face with Deidara who had caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her up and reluctantly let her go. He sensed her sad mood, "What's wrong, un?"

Sakura looked away from his baby blue eyes; they reminded her of Naruto's eyes too much. Her hair covered the expression on her face. Memories of Konoha kept flashing through her mind, it was too painful. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Sakura bit her lip harder, drawing blood. The taste of it in her mouth was metallic, she remembered this taste when Sasuke left, feeling weak and completely useless.

Deidara gently took her face in his hands and tilted it so that he could see her expression. He felt a pang in his heart when he was the tears in her eyes. Deidara pulled Sakura into a hug and buried his head in her hair, "What did they do to you in Konoha, un?" Sakura just stayed quiet and buried her head into Deidara's cloak, letting her silent tears fall. Deidara was humming a comforting tune in Sakura's ear and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

After a few minutes Sakura spoke up, "Deidara-san, I'm fine now. Thank you."

Deidara slowly let go of his grasp and gently wiped Sakura's tears away with his thumb. Before he let go of her he leaned down to her ear and said, "My name's Deidara, not Deidara-san,un." Then he let go of her, Sakura took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile onto her face, "So Deidara, why were you outside my door? Did you need something to be healed?"

Deidara stood there for a second, trying to remember what he came for, "Oh yeah! Pein wants you to spar against one of us, un."

Sakura looked at Deidara puzzled, "Why does he need me to spar one of you guys?"

"So that he knows what your skills and abilities, un. Then he'll know who to put you with for missions and who not to put with, you'll be different from everyone else, un. They have their own partner and mainly work with them; you'll be switching from every group depending on the mission, un."

Nodding in understanding Sakura looked at Deidara, "So instead of working with just one other person I'll be working with basically everyone because I'm a medic and valuable to have in a battle?"

"Precisely, un."

"Eh, makes sense, so where are we going to spar?"

"In the training grounds, un."

"Ok, lead the way."

Deidara started to walk past Sakura but stopped right when he passed her and said, not making eye contact, "Don't keep your feelings pent up, a sakura blossom is prettiest when it's in bloom not wilting, though even wilting it manages to maintain its beauty." He then walked on like he hadn't said anything. "Follow me, un."

Sakura looked at his back and gave him a small sincere smile. She whispered a small, "Thank you." Then she proceeded to follow him up the stairs. While they were walking Sakura was having a conversation with her Inner.

'_Must I cry about every little thing? Am I really that weak that I can't prevent myself from crying?'_

'**No, your emotions are what make you strong, you cared about everyone in Konoha a lot so of course you would still be in pain from it.'**

'_Yes but I'm making a promise to myself, no more crying over anything.'_

'**Ok now getting back to Deidara, why the hell didn't you kiss him?!'**

'_He wouldn't want to kiss me, and I don't really want to kiss anyone right now. Especially because I just met these people like, yesterday.'_

'**I don't care, anyone would want to do more than kiss you if they saw your body! And who cares if you just met these people yesterday, Deidara was with Sasori when they took Gaara! That was like a year ago, see you've known him and Sasori for like a year! Go kiss them!'**

'_Ok, just meeting them and then attacking them is not a way that I would consider it to be ok to kiss them. If you don't remember I tried to kill them. Besides my body wouldn't make them want to kiss me.'_

'**You wanna bet?'**

'_Yeah!'_

'**Then the deal is you wear the outfit that Konan gave you, if they look like they want to take you to their room then I win and you get to let me do something. If they just look at you like you aren't anything special then you win and I'll be quiet for a week.'**

'_Ok seems like a fair bet, deal.'_

'**Ok, now go make out with Deidara!'**

'_What?! No.'_

'**Yes.'**

'_No!'_

'**Yes!'**

'_NO!'_

'**YES!'**

"NO!"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, they were right by the doors that led to the backyard. Deidara turned around and gave her a questioning look, "No, un?"

Sakura nervously laughed, "It's nothing um, I was thinking of um….KISAME STEALING MY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

Deidara gave her an odd look, "Stealing your strawberry ice cream…."

"yeah, no one can touch it without my permission."

Deidara was secretly glad that she was back to normal and decided to tease her, "I thought that you would be more of a cherry person, cherry blossom." He ruffled her hair with a smile on his face.

Sakura pouted like a little kid, "My name is Sakura not cherry blossom, you can't judge what I like by my name."

"Sure whatever."

Before Sakura could reply Deidara opened the door and stepped outside, Sakura followed him. She saw a giant clearing and the entire Akatsuki, minus Deidara, staring at her. Deidara went to join them and Pein started to speak but Kisame interrupted him, "I didn't mean to steal your strawberry ice cream! I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Umm…it's ok, just don't do it again or I won't be so forgiving."

Pein cleared his throat, "Overlooking that, Sakura you are to spar one of us to show us your abilities. You may choose who you will spar.

Sakura looked over all of them, "I…..don't really care, you choose."

Pein looked pleased, "Ok then, you will spar Itachi."

The whole Akatsuki looked at Pein like he was insane, _'Does he want to kill Sakura? Itachi leaves his feelings outside of the battle, he won't go easy on her! He'll probably kill her!'_

Itachi stepped forward and everyone stepped back, way back. Pein spoke up, "Ok start."

Itachi disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Sakura before she could even blink. He looked into her eyes, "Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Crap." Sakura fell unconscious onto the ground. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently. He turned his back to her for a second, then his eyes widened.

In Tsykuyomi

Sakura was strapped to a cross, Itachi was standing in front of her with a katana in his hand. "You wil be stuck in here for 72 hours unless you forfeit this sparring session."

"No."

"Very well then." Before Itachi could thrust his katana through Sakura, a figure appeared in front of Itachi and blocked his attack.

She looked exactly like Sakura except she had some silver streaks, not grey like she was old just silver like Kakashi, in her pink hair, and she had inner written on her forehead in kanji. "Mou, looks like I finally have some company I here."

Itachi looked at her and suddenly she was strapped to a cross like Sakura. Inner just laughed, "Well this isn't how I planned on meeting you but I guess this works too. Too bad you can't actually injure me in this place." The cross dissolved from Inner, "because this is my domain and territory. I control everything in here, and I say get the fuck out of my outer's head."

Itachi felt an enormous amount of chakra being thrust at him and he was evicted from Sakura's mind.

Real World

Itachi looked surprised and Sakura clutched her head and screamed. _'You didn't have to use so much chakra you know! Having Itachi's chakra in my head and you thrusting chakra into my head isn't the most pleasant thing ever you know.'_

'**Yeah I know but I didn't know how well he was in your head so I just went a bit on the safe side and used a lot of chakra. Besides, it's more fun that way.'**

Sakura stood on her feet, "well looks like you can't use that on me. That was a very interesting experience for me ."

"Hn." Itachi charged at Sakura never noticing how her eyes changed from and emerald green to a dark forest green with a tiny kanji for 1 in it. He drew a katana and disappeared. He reappeared behind Sakura with his katana at her throat. "Forfeit now." He said in an emotionless voice but, if you looked hard enough there was a slight, very slight, pleading tone to it, he didn't want to have to hurt Sakura.

"Don't think so." Behind Itachi a clone appeared and had a kunai at his throat, it said, "tie." Itachi sheathed his katana and Sakura called her clone next to her. Itachi's eyes widened, even though his eye sight was deteriorating, he could still tell that she didn't use a kage bushin, she had used a bushin. Now that he thought of it, he never felt the kunai against his throat. Before he, or anyone else could ponder the battle, the bushin disappeared and Sakura collapsed unconscious. Itachi caught her and looked at her face, _'Just what are you hiding from us?'_

-

-

-

-

-

Phew another chapter done! I think writing that Akatsuki is really fun, I don't have them in my other story. If it isn't too much trouble could you guys also read my other story and vote on the pole I have on my profile? Arigato! Please review, until next time ja ne!

High summoner Sakura


	4. Author's note

A/N: ATTENTION, I now have a new version of this story. If you would like to read it, you can go to my profile to find it. Sorry for abandoning this story but it's for the best. More details are in the new version of this story. Sorry!

Bye,

High Summoner Sakura


End file.
